


Strip Everything Away

by zamello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking L, It Gets Worse, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Death, Panic, Poor L, Rape, Sadness, Sexual Assault, Top Yagami Light, broken l, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: “Tell me Light… is there ever a time you actually told the truth?”Light decides that the truth was, he didn't want L dead. He wanted L.And Kira Always gets what he wants.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 47
Kudos: 222





	1. The Truth

“Tell me Light… is there ever a time you actually told the truth?”

Those words echo in Lights head. The truth? A week ago he worked with L to find Kira. He didn’t want L to die then. Had that changed? No. He still didn’t want L dead; he wanted him alive. That was the truth.

And the truth is, Kira always gets what he wants.

The only thing that stood in his way was L himself. Yes, but only “L the detective” stood in his way. Take that title away and he’s just human. A human he wanted to himself. He never actually connected with someone, romantically that is. But L. L was different. He sparked something in him that Light wanted to explore.

If he took L away from his computers, his job, his ideals, he would have nothing. Kira will still thrive with L still in the picture. Why did he never think of that before? He just needed to take everything L had away.

So he gave Rem a new order. He promised her he would make sure Misa survived if Rem killed everyone but L. L was his job to ‘kill’. Rem of course agreed, she really had no choice if she wanted Misa to live. Lights plan to take everything L cared for away started with Watari.

To be honest it was almost fun to see those usual emotionless eyes widen in shock when all the screens went white. One by one, everyone dropped.

L’s eyes stayed wide as he slowly looked at the last one standing.

“Light… Yagami… You did this didn’t you?”

“I didn’t do anything” He hummed with a smile. His eyes became that of Kira’s. L could see the change in features. The question that remained was:

“Why am I-”

“Still alive? Oh well I’m not done with you yet L~ Do you really think I would let such a brilliant mind perish~ all I have to do is… tweak it a bit.”

L was relatively a calm guy. He didn’t let his emotions get to him most of the time. He didn’t act without thinking first.

But Light Yagami was indeed Kira, and no matter what insane idea Light had come up with, he needed to stop it.

L quickly grabbed the Death note that he was still studying, but before he could to do anything with it, he felt a sharp pain across his head as he fell to the ground. He looked up and even though everything was spinning he could see Light holding one of the end tables half broken from the impact.

“Wow I didn’t expect you to try that stunt. Were you really going to try to write my name down? Cute. But L you would ‘die in 13 days’ “ He smiled down at him, rubbing in the fact that little rule made L doubt himself. “Now let’s not try anymore stupid stunts like that. Good night L. You should get some much needed sleep.”

He slammed the rest of the broken end table into L’s head, hard enough to knock him out.

He stared down at L’s limp body. Step one was flawlessly completed.

Now, where did L put those handcuffs?


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I got a lot of comments that people wanted another chapter! So here it is!! Thanks for your support. Enjoy!

L woke up to complete darkness. The only feeling he can comprehend at that moment is the pulsing pain from his head. He closed his eyes and tried to blocked out the pain and started to feel his surroundings. He was on a bed; his wrists were bound with the familiar feeling of handcuffs. He can feel the dried up blood on his forehead and the pain started to come back.

And then the memories returned.

Light Yagami was indeed Kira, but that was less then shocking to L. He suspected him for a long time now.

What was shocking was the dark turn Kira has made into madness.

His mind was brought back to that room, the screen becoming white. The realization quickly hitting him that Watari was dead. The man that took the role of guardian to L was…

L’s mind was forced back into the current room when he heard the door open. L’s eyes opened and looked over at where he heard the sound. He couldn’t see anything and his eyes were still not adjusted to the darkness. This wasn’t a problem anymore when the lights were turned on and the room quickly became bright. The blinding brightness just made Ls head pound more.

“Good morning, L” L finally was able to see Light standing on the other side of the room. His voice was laced with amusement. He was defiantly enjoying this situation.

L didn’t reply to him. Instead he took the time to survey the area around him. It was a room with no windows. The walls were plain grey, and the only furniture was a small table and the bed. 

Light frowned as L completely ignored him. He should be the only thing L should be focused on. “I said, Good morning, _Lawliet_!”

L finally looked back at Light, but he wasn’t fazed. Of course by now he knows his name. Misa must have the eyes and told him. He wasn’t shocked or afraid that Light could kill him at anytime. He hasn’t already come to terms with that. “I wouldn’t call this a good morning, _Kira_.”

Light smiled again, now that he was getting the attention he deserved from L. “It could be worse.”

L frowned. “Doubtful. Now can you answer my question properly? Why am I still alive?”

Light starts to make his way closer to the bed L is on. “I already answered that. Or did I hit you on the head too hard for you to remember~?”

L watched his every movement. “I remember what you said. But what exactly did you mean? “

Light grinned, he was waiting for this question. Well actually he was waiting to see L’s reaction to his answer. “Well now that Kira’s greatest enemy is gone and any other foes aren’t even worth a second glace. Kira will rise and become the God of the new world. And as a God I will need an Army. Now of course, I already have Misa, and a few others on my list to use as pawns. But what I really need is a right-hand man. And I choose you~”

L stared at him for a few moments before laughing. Something Light didn’t actually expect him to do. “You really think _I_ will help _you_. You are a narcissistic psychopath with delusional mind. You are not a God! You are just a murderer! And I will never help you.”

Light’s eyes become dark, looking down at him before smiling again. “I didn’t expect you to say anything less. But you see Lawliet, I’m not giving you a choice~. I am very patient. And as I said before, your mind just needs to be tweaked a bit. But eventually, you will be mine~.” He walks back over to the door and again the room becomes pitch black.

“I’ll be back… My Lawliet~”


	3. Understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long~

Light said he would be back, but as hours passed, L assumed it will be awhile until he will be back. 

The room was completely dark and even though his eyes adjusted, he couldn’t see a thing. So he relied on his sense of touch. The length of the handcuffs made it impossible to reach the opposite wrist, so he couldn’t attempt to pick the lock. And even if he did he would most likely be stopped before he got close.

He scanned the room when light came in and the most important thing he noticed was the camera in the corner of the room. It most likely had the ability to function in the dark and Light was most definitely watching. He kept himself calm, he didn’t want to show Light any sign of weakness.

He had never been afraid of dying. It had been an occupational hazard for most of his life. He expected his death to be caused by some crazy murderer smart enough to find him.

He was not afraid of dying, but he must admit, he was scared of what Light’s plan for him was.

He must have a plan. He seemed confident in that plan. How can he possibly plan to make L his pawn?

He focused on that for awhile. If he can figure out his plan he can stop it.

Minutes went by. Or maybe hours?

He pulled on the cuffs, hoping a link would be weak enough to break. Or maybe the bars holding them would break. Of course that won’t work. But he found himself trying again. Over and over again. His wrists became sore but that didn’t stop him from trying.

Panic? Was he panicking? No, he had to stay calm.

Stay calm.

Suddenly, the door opened again and the lights were turned on. Light walked in and L focused himself to keep his eyes fixed on him even though the light was blinding. His eyes followed him as he walked towards him.

He grabbed on to his arm and pulled it toward him.

“L~ Why are you making this hard for yourself?” Light asked as he took out a rag and wiped off the blood from his wrist. L didn’t even notice he was causing himself to bleed. “I guess without Watari around you become self destructive, hm?”

The reminder of Watari’s death caused L to flinch. Another reaction he hoped Light didn’t see. Maybe he would assume it was from the pain on his wrists.

“Why do you care?” L watched him clean up the cuts, fighting the urge to pull away.

“I rather you in a healthy condition. Though if you keep doing this to yourself I can show you real pain.” He squeezed his wrist causing L to flinch and try to pull away. He bit his lip, not letting himself make a noise. Light kept a firm grip on his wrist, staring down at him with dark eyes. “Do you understand me, _L_?”

L glared back at him and didn’t reply. He didn’t want to feed into Lights delusion of control.

Light gripped on to his wrist harder and his other hand gripped on to his hair and pulls it back forcefully. He pulled hard enough to make L let out a small whine.

“I said, Do you understand me!?”

L looked up at Light and quickly weighed his options. He bit his lip as he looked into Light’s eyes. He could see that Light wasn’t going to stop until he got an answer.

He frowned and forced himself to speak. “Yes, I understand”

Light’s expression quickly changed and he let go of his hair and loosened his grip on his wrist.

“Good~ Don’t make me remind you to answer me again L. I don’t like to repeat myself. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

L watched him as he cleaned up the wound and wrapped it with bandages. As he stood up to leave, L decided to test the waters.

“How long has it been since you brought me here?”

Light smiled at him and bent down towards him again, cupping his cheek and rubbing lightly with his thumb. L flinched a bit but kept himself as still as possible. He was surprised by the sudden affection.

“That doesn’t matter, L. The past is the past. What matters is _your_ future.” Light let his hand linger there for a moment before pulling away. He left the light on this time. L assumed so he could see L easier with the camera and make sure he didn’t hurt himself anymore.

As the door closed, L was left with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who comment and Kudos! You guys are amazing!! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> As always.. It gets worse~


	4. Round One

Even though Light didn’t tell L how long he has been trapped there, he can assume he has been there for just about 3 days. The signs of dehydration were starting to take a toll on him. He felt weak and the dark room seemed to spin around him. His throat was painfully dry, and his body ached. He knew the symptoms of dehydration and understood that if he doesn’t consume water soon his kidneys will shut down and he will die. Which doesn’t seem to be Light’s plan for him? He wouldn’t go through all this trouble to have him die by dehydration.

L tries to keep himself awake, though he starts to go in and out of consciousness.

The moment he felt himself drift off, he was ripped back into reality by the familiar light flooding the room. His eyes stay closed as he turns his head away from the source of the light.

L didn’t want to open his eyes, the lack of food and water has caused him to have a constant migraine and the light sure wouldn’t help. He heard Light’s footsteps as he entered the room. He can judge where he is by how close the sound was, right next to the bed.

“I know you’re not asleep, L. Even though you only slept a few times when we were chained together, I can tell when you are sleeping.”

L frowns and internally curses at himself for letting his prime suspect get to know him so well.

“Do you truly think I plan on sleeping while in this situation?” L finally opens his eyes, bracing the pain the bright light causes in his head.

Light smiles down at him. His smile almost seems sweet. But as always there is a dark intention behind his expression.

“How are you feeling?” Light asks as he sits on the edge of the bed, gently brushing L’s bangs out of his face, his hand lingers against his forehead. He can feel the heat coming off L’s pale skin.

L can see an idea spark in Light’s eyes and he turns his head away from Light’s hand, causing his bangs to fall back against his forehead.

“For someone who claims you want me in a healthy condition, you are not doing a good job at keeping me healthy. You should know a human needs nutrients, or were you too busy killing people to pay attention in science class?”

Light raises an eyebrow at L’s attitude; he notes that he still has enough energy to fight back.

“I am aware of what a human needs to survive. The question is will you do what it takes to survive?”

L’s eyes lock on to Light’s. It was a loaded a question. Though it gave L an idea of what Lights game was. Light wanted to take all control away from him.

He wants to be God.

“And what would that be?”

Light’s smile grew, his eyes were dark though. This was the first move of their game. Everything before this was just a prologue.

“Let me kiss you. Easy, right? That shouldn’t be difficult for someone as intelligent as you.”

L’s expression didn’t change, but he was internally confused. Why would Light want to kiss him? What is his end game?

“And if I say yes? What do I get out of it?”

Light leans back, putting his hand on his chin as if he was thinking. Though L knows this has been planned through.

“For one kiss? I’ll be generous and give you two glasses of water. That should be enough.”

L tilted his head. _Generous_. He thinks anything he is doing is generous?

But in the end, L knew he really had no choice. He assumes Light wouldn’t let him die from dehydration, but he doesn’t know if he can trust his own judgment of Light anymore.

He breaks eye contact with Light and looks straight at the ceiling above him.

“Fine. I agree to your terms.” He keeps his voice calm and monotone. Though he can see Light frown from the corner of his eye.

“Look at me, L.” Light’s voice is demanding and harsh, implying not to fight with him.

L decides that he will allow Light to win this round. He forces himself to look back at Light.

Light smirks and leans down and grabs L’s shirt roughly, pulling him hard enough to make the cuffs around L’s wrists to push against his skin. Light’s kiss was just as rough, there was no passion. The only sensation felt was greed.

L fought the urge to pull away from him. He counts the seconds that went by, luckily it ended quickly. Light pulled away but lingers only a few inches away from his face. He wears a wicked smile. L keep his expression emotionless as he stares back.

“Good boy. You’re doing well. I’ll get you water.” L doesn’t let himself relax as Light rose from the bed, he was still on edge until Light left the room.

Light may have won that battle. But L didn’t intend on letting him win the war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! For those who asked for the chapters to be longer. I tried to make them a bit longer, but i also don't want any fluff to take away from the plot.   
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this!! I appreciate all of you!!


	5. Fault

It’s been about 10 days since L was stuck in this prison. Though, Light almost made it seem as comforting as possible. Which only confused L further.

Every two days, Light would come in with an empty glass and pitcher of water. And every time he would ask for the same thing. One simple kiss. Each time, Light would linger longer than before. He would pull him closer and try to coax L into reciprocating. Though, L has yet to do more then sit there and allow the kiss to take place.

The latest kiss had the same result. L closed his eyes as he was forced to kiss Light once more. But this one ended quickly. L blinked at the sudden movement as Light pulled away. As he looked up at him, he found Light frowning down at him, his eyes full of frustration and anger.

“Why don’t you kiss back!?” Light glared down at L, who still was able to keep his composure after being trapped here.

“The terms never stated I had to. Maybe you should pick your words more wisely.”

Light narrowed his eyes as L’s lip’s twitched up words into a smirk.

L still thinks he can win this. He still believes that he can out smart Kira.

“I’ve been nice so far. Do you really think it’s smart to anger me when you are the one chained to a bed?”

“I’m just stating that you never asked for anything more. And I will not be giving you anymore for just water.”

L spoke with confidence, but that quickly left him when he saw Light smile back at him. Light’s eyes darkened as he leaned closer to him, his finger’s wrapping around L’s throat and squeezing tightly. L gasped for breath and pulled against the chains, instantly trying to pull his hands away.

“Oh? So you won’t kiss me back for water? Will you do it for air then?~” He puts more pressure on L’s neck, stopping him from being able to push deeper into the bed. “Maybe you should choose you words more wisely, L.~”

L tried to stay calm, but there was no way he could win this battle, and he knew it. He stopped struggling and tried to nod slowly. Light smiled at L’s forfeit and loosened up on his throat, but kept his finger’s there as a warning.

“Good boy. Now, Will you do what I say?” Light gave one light squeeze at his throat as he waited for L’s answer.

“Y-yes.” L took a shaky breath as Light removed his hand from his throat, tangling his finger’s into L’s hair.

“Perfect. Here’s my new offer.~ Be good and show me what life actually means to you. Or ill take life away.”

L didn’t have time to ask what that really meant before Light pulled his hair and kissed him roughly. L fought the urge to fight against Light, instead he kissed back. His lack of experience showed and Light took the opportunity to completely dominate him.

What L didn’t expect was Light to go even further than just a simple kiss. Light climbed over him as his other hand scratched down his chest, leaving red lines against his skin. When he reached the end of his shirt he pulled it up, revealing his stomach, letting his finger dance against L’s sides.

L found himself squirming away from his hand, but was yielded by Lights hand gripping against his hip and roughly pushing him down against the bed. He groans and once again tries to pull away, earning a warning nip at his lip and Lights nails digging into his skin. Panic bubbled in L’s chest, and he quickly pulled away from the kiss to get space to slam his own head into Lights nose. At the same time he shifted his hips and raised his leg, kneeing Light right in the balls.

Light gasped as he pushed himself away from L before he had a chance to attack anymore. L’s head butt caused Light’s nose to start to bleed. His eyes were dark and filled with rage when he looked at L, causing L to tense, ready for Light to retaliate.

Instead Light stands up, standing his ground as he pulls the Death note, which was tucked in his pants.

“L, I told you to be good. All you had to do was let me enjoy myself. Who knows, maybe I could of gave you some pleasure too. But instead you decided to fight.”

Light leans against the wall, he looked calm now as he slowly wrote something L could not see.

“Haven’t you learned anything, L. Fighting me only causes more death. And every one of these names are your fault.”

He smirks as he finishes writing and starts pacing the room.

“Quillsh Wammy, Merrie Kenwood, Tierry Morrello. Oh and I’ve recently learned that you were associated with that criminal Beyond Birthday and that FBI agent Naomi Misora. All are dead because of you.”

L’s eyes followed him as he spoke, his chest tightening with every name. Internally, he counted the seconds since Light wrote down the names. Whose name did he write? Who can Light possibly know that’s death could be punishment for L? He couldn’t help but let his worry show in his eyes.   
  


L’s expression caused Light to grin evilly and he held up the Death note so L can read the two new names.

“And now, you killed them.”

L’s eyes widened as he read the names.

_Mihael Keehl. Nate River._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that is reading this!! I am sorry If new chapter's come in later. I have been going through a lot of personal things right now. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon!!


	6. Cracked

There was silence. Only for a few seconds, but for L, it felt like hours. There were so many questions that ran through his head, but none were spoken.

The silence was ended with Light’s laughter. It sounded cruel and sickening.

“Oh? You didn’t expect me to find them, did you?! Maybe you should stop underestimating me, L.” Light placed the Death note down on the small table, still open to the page he wrote the names on.

L’s eyes followed the notebook, a distant hope that he didn’t actually write their names, but in the back of his mind he knew. He knew they were dead.

“They….were children.” L’s words were more of a breathless whisper. He hadn’t realized that he had been holding his breath.

Light raised an eyebrow at that reaction.

“Children that you were raising to be your successors, which makes them my enemy. They would eventually come after me and I can’t have that, can I?”

Light walked back to the edge of the bed, hovering over him as he spoke, making sure to remind L of his place. Underneath him.

“I only killed those two because they are the top of your successor program, but I am not against taking out everyone else there. So if I were you, I would be a good boy and not try anything like that ever again.”

L couldn’t find any words. He was fluent in over 20 languages, but he could not find any words to express his emotions at this moment. His mask was shattered; he no longer could hide his emotions. The pain and suffering of the last few weeks reflected in his eyes.

Light saw this as an opportunity and intended to take it. He pushed the fabric of L’s shirt up to his chest, before dragging his nails down to his stomach, causing L’s attention to shift back to him.

“Now L~. Are you going to be good and listen?”

L’s heart beat sounded like a drum in his ears. Even Lights words sounded so far away. Even though his mind was spinning, he somehow found Light’s eyes. They are not the eyes of the son of the chief of police. Not the eyes of the college student he hand cuffed himself to months ago. They were the eyes of a monster who will do anything to get his way.

There is no fighting this.

He let his head drop down in defeat.

“Yes. I will listen.”

Light’s eyes glow in victory, letting his hands slide down to L’s hip before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Good. Now…spread your legs for me~.”

L closed his eyes, denying Light the right to see the emotions in his eyes any longer. He internally apologized to the people who relied on him. To the children in Wammy’s House. To the task force whose mission was to bring Kira to justice. To Watari.

He lost. He forfeited.

...

He spread his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. I apologize for the delay on this chapter. There has been a lot going on in my life and I sadly had to put this on the back burner. I appreciate those who stuck around to continue reading this!  
> Thank you!


End file.
